That Kiss
by Cyrst
Summary: Riley is working on a project for Ben, while reminiscing about their first kiss. BenRiley Slash


**Hey everyone. Here's my –pathetic- and -first- attempt at a one shot. Okay, so it's much shorter than a one-shot, but it's much longer that a drabble. So… a dra-shot? It's about Riley (obviously), who's reminiscing about Ben and his first kiss, and why he loved it. Sort of. Just… read and please tell me if you liked it. And if not, why not, and what I can do to make it better. Oh. First slash scene, as I haven't gotten anywhere with 'Friends' yet. Helpful criticism would be great. Graci!**

**Now on with the story.**

**That Kiss**

Riley frowned. He couldn't think. Not that that was a bad thing- most of the time. But, he wanted to think right now. Well, he kind of had too, else Ben would kill him later on, when Ben _wasn't_ in peril danger.

Ben.

God, Riley loved that man. Ben was always the one to save his life- or to give him something to do (And yes, a bored Riley was a _very_ dangerous Riley. So technically, Ben was saving everyone else's lives). Always the one to make him feel wanted- to make him feel loved.

Loved.

Damnit. Riley groaned. Why'd he have to think of that? Riley absolutely loved Ben. Ben, Riley supposed, absolutely loved him. That kiss proved it. A smile appeared on Riley's face. That kiss... The kiss that just about changed his life. You know, the kiss that everyone remembers in his or her life? The first kiss you've ever experienced? The one where you discover that you really are truly and deeply in love? Yeah. That kiss.

Riley closed his eyes. He loved thinking about that kiss. When Ben kissed him, instead of that bitch-who-tried-to-steal-Ben-away-from-him, Abigail Chase, when they discovered the Templar's Treasure.

The kiss was perfect.

Riley had just pointed out the stairs, on the other side of the treasure. His eyes had grown wet, and his vision was a bit blurry. He hadn't noticed Ben, who was walking up to him.

Ben had raised his left hand, and with it, he had wiped away Riley's tears. Riley's vision instantly cleared when Ben did that. Ben was standing right in front of Riley, so he was the only thing Riley could see. Sure, Riley had to look up- a lot- but he looked into Ben's dark blue eyes. Ben's eyes were sparkling with happiness and something else that Riley had never seen in those eyes before. It wasn't until hours later until he figured out what it was.

"Don't cry. We've gone it," Ben had spoken in a low, soft, husky voice.

As soon as Ben had finished saying that, Riley stood, as tall as he could, and kissed Ben on the chin. He had been aiming for the middle of his cheek, but that would have to do. Ben chuckled quietly.

Ben leaned down, placing his lips on Riley's.

It was a moment Riley wouldn't have traded for anything in the world. Including that new couch Ben just bought for him last week. The kiss was perfect in every way. The gasp that came from the bitch's lips was priceless, and it made the kiss so much more intense. After all, Riley wanted to prove to Ben that he was better than her- especially in kissing.

Ben's tongue had pushed against Riley's lips, seeking entrance. Riley granted Ben's wish, opened his lips ever so slightly. Their tongues battled for dominance. Over time, however, it became clear that Riley was losing, and he let Ben take over.

Although to the two of them it seemed like such a short period of time, they had to have been wrong, as air had become necessary. They broke apart, both short of breath, panting heavily. Riley's face was flushed, unused to the lack of air. Ben smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around Riley's small frame.

Riley looked up, looking at Ben's pleased face, muttering, "How'd you get so strong? Do you tongue push-ups, or something?"

And that had been the moment Riley Poole realized that he was truly and deeply in love with Benjamin Franklin Gates. The moment he realized that he wasn't risking his life for his friend, but the love of his life. And that was the greatest moment of his life. Besides driving his new car, of course.


End file.
